femoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
FE7 Dialog Backgrounds
0x00 - Lyn's Tent Background 0x01 - House with fireplace 0x02 - Village (Garden) 0x03 - Village (Garden) (Night) 0x04 - On a Road to a Town or Village 0x05 - On a Road to a Town or Village (Night) 0x06 - On a Road to a Town or Village (Sunset) 0x07 - On a Road to a Town or Village (Partial Dark) 0x08 - On a Road to a Town or Village (Lighter Thing?) 0x09 - Destroyed Village (Originally 0x02) 0x0A - Sea Port 0x0B - Ship 0x0C - Ocean Coast with Rocks 0x0D - Hotel/House 0x0E - Outside of Palace (One in Bern) 0x0F - Outside of Castle (Special) 0x10 - Inside of Castle (Bluish-Green Pillars) 0x11 - Same as 0x10, Darker 0x12 - Room in a Castle (Used in Laus and Caelin?) 0x13 - Same as 0x12, Darker 0x14 - Castle Room (Used in Bern) 0x15 - Castle Hall (Light-Colored Walls) 0x16 - Same as 0x15, Darker, Purple Walls 0x17 - Caelin Castle Garden (used in end of Lyn's Tale) 0x18 - Castle Garden with Bushes 0x19 - Castle Hallway, Door in Front 0x1A - Same as 0x19, Darker, Purple Walls 0x1B - Prison/Cell 0x1C - Outside, Forest on Left (Grass) 0x1D - Plains with Hill and Mountains in background 0x1E - Same as 0x1C, Sunset 0x1F - Same as 0x1C, Dark/Night 0x20 - Same as 0x1C, Foggy/Cloudy 0x21 - Same as 0x20, More Fog 0x22 - Plains 0x23 - Outside, Forest and Mountains Background 0x24 - Same as 0x23, Part Darker 0x25 - Same as 0x23, Fog 0x26 - Same as 0x23, Sunset 0x27 - Same as 0x24, Darker/Night 0x28 - Same as 0x24, Lighter 0x29 - Forest/Grass with Mountains (Special) 0x2A - Forest with Tall Trees 0x2B - Forest (Special) 0x2C - Forest (Different) 0x2D - Forest with Light out of Corner 0x2E - Forest of 0x2C (Foggy) 0x2F - City (Bulgar) 0x30 - City (Bulgar, Golden) 0x31 - Outside of City Gate 0x32 - Same as 0x31, Sunset 0x33 - Same as 0x31, Darker 0x34 - Same as 0x31 (???) 0x35 - House/Hotel with Bed 0x36 - Outside of Castle/Fortress (Brown) 0x37 - Outside of Castle/Fortress (Gray) 0x38 - Same as 0x36, Night 0x39 - Outside of Castle/Fortress (Different) (Brown) 0x3A - Outside of Castle/Fortress (Gray) 0x3B - Same as 0x39, Different Palette 0x3C - Castle/Dungeon (Inside) 0x3D - Same as 0x3C, Night? (Purple) 0x3E - Same as 0x3C, Sunset? 0x3F - Outside, Abandoned Fortress Background 0x40 - Same as 0x3F, Sunset 0x41 - Same as 0x3F, Foggy 0x42 - Inside Abandoned Fortress (Brown) 0x43 - Inside Abandoned Fortress (Purple/Dark?) 0x44 - Dragon's Gate Hall/Chamber (Brown) 0x45 - Dragon's Gate Hall/Chamber (Green) 0x46 - Dungeon Hallway (Brown) 0x47 - Dungeon Hallway (Blue) 0x48 - Dungeon Hallway (Green) 0x49 - Shrine/Alter 0x4A - Athos Shrine/Alter 0x4B - Athos Shrine/Alter (Darker) 0x4C - Shrine Hallway 0x4D - Shrine Hallway (Darker) 0x4E - Shrine Hallway (Purple) 0x4F - Shrine/Alter 2 (Brown) 0x50 - Shrine/Alter 2 (Golden) 0x51 - Desert 0x52 - Desert (Sunset) 0x53 - Dragon's Gate (Green) 0x54 - Dragon's Gate (Dark/Night) 0x55 - Fire Pit/Underworld 0x56 - Shrine/Alter 3 (Durandal?) 0x57 - Cave 0x58 - Shrine/Alter 4 0x59 - Sky 0x5A - Camp/Tent with Weapons 0x5B - Black Background 0x5C - Dragon's Gate (Close-Up) 0x5D - Dragon's Gate (Close-Up) (Lighter) 0x5E - To Be Continued 0x5F- Game Over Credit List compiled by Fire Blazer. Category:Documentation